


Learning

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Game Night, Happy birthday Poppy!, Jenga, Paint Fights, Painting, at least in the second one, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Lena learns a few things from Kara.





	1. Jenga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoppyCartinelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/gifts).



> Written for @PoppyCartinelli's birthday because she's amazing and sweet <3

* * *

“I don’t know that this constitutes a ‘skill’,” Lena said doubtfully, watching Kara set up yet another game.

“Of course it does! Jenga is a very important skill for game night. As are charades, Pictionary, Mario Kart, Mario Party, Catan, Trivial Pursuit, and Scrabble. And,” she shrugged, “Monopoly and Risk, but I feel like you’ll get the hang of those pretty quickly.”  
  
“It’s because I’m a Luthor, isn’t it?” She laughed at Kara’s awkward expression. “I’m kidding, darling, from the descriptions of the games, you’re probably right. Although, you’re still going to be on my team for everything, just in case, right?”  
  
“Of course! Although, I will warn you that we’re going to lose at charades. I once pretended to be a pirate and everyone thought I was a hacker for some reason…”  
  
“Well, that’s,” she stared at Kara, “odd, but I guess we’ll see?” She moved closer to Kara and the brick tower. “Okay, tell me how this works.”

“All you have to do is pull out a brick and put it back on top without the tower falling. If it falls, you lose.” She caught Lena’s hand as she reached to hold the tower steady. “You can’t touch the rest of the tower.” Lena’s hands went forward again and Kara stopped her again. “One handed. You can only use one hand to pull out a block.”  
  
Lena frowned but nodded, concentrating as she pulled a loose block.

“And I just put it on top however?”  
  
“You have to follow the pattern, three go one way, three go the other.”

Lena set the block on top with an unimpressed look. “That’s it? That’s the whole game?”

“It gets more fun the longer you play, I promise!”

* * *

They made it halfway through the tower before it started to wobble, Lena’s brow furrowed in concentration as she watched Kara pull at the next block. It swayed back and forth with every little tug, and she smirked, fully prepared to win her first game of Jenga.  
  
“Too risky,” Kara said, pushing the block back in with her finger. Lena’s face dropped.  
  
“That’s cheating!”

“What?” She shook her head. “No, it’s totally legal. It wasn’t out yet, so I can push it back in.”  
  
“And you didn’t tell me that when I nearly dropped the tower before?”

“It turned out fine, didn’t it?”

“Hmph.”

* * *

Lena pushed at her next block, the tower swaying only lightly as she did. She shook her head and pushed it back in, sticking her tongue out at Kara as she did.

“It would’ve fallen,” she explained, pulling out a block a row higher, adding it carefully to the top.

“Not if you know how to do it,” Kara replied lightly, pushing it out with one finger and then pulling it out the rest of the way with her other hand. She wiggled it triumphantly and stacked it beside Lena’s.

“ _No_ , no, unfair move, cheating- what do you call a penalty in Jenga?”

“There aren’t any?”

“Well, regardless, you just broke the rules- you said you can only use one hand to pull out the block, and you used two.”

“One hand… _at a time_ ,” Kara emphasized.

Lena’s eyes narrowed. “You’re making this up as you go along, aren’t you?”

“ _No!_ Those are the house rules! If you use two hands at the same time, you might steady the tower. It’s fine if you use one and then the other!”

“Didn’t know Supergirl was a cheater,” Lena prodded at her, reaching for her block.

“I’m not!”

“Mhm, that’s why you didn’t tell me that rule at the start either, hm?”

“You haven’t needed it!”

“Cheater, cheater, pumpkin eater,” Lena sang under her breath as Kara studied the tower, getting a playful superhero glare for it. Kara reached for a block, Lena’s chin landing at her shoulder. “Any other rules you need to tell me about before you go?”

“I forgot them, it wasn’t on purpose.” She reached for the block again, flinching when Lena laughed in her ear. “Now who’s the cheater,” she mumbled with a grin, pushing out the block.

“Still you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara sat at her easel painting the view out the window beside her. The sky was awash with colors, brilliant purples, blues and reds, the sun already below the horizon. She took a moment to mix her next color, jumping when a gentle hand landed on her shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to surprise you,” she smiled. She looked back at the canvas. “It’s beautiful, Kara.”

“Lena! I didn’t even hear you come in…”

“I knocked a few times, but I think you were a little preoccupied.”

“I just,” she shrugged, Lena’s moving behind her to wrap her arms around her shoulders, “needed to paint today. And then the sunset was perfect…”

“Needed to?” She stroked her hands down Kara’s back, feeling her shiver slightly. “Long day?”

“In a good way.” She kept mixing the bright colors, even as the sky darkened. “Snapper told me I did well on some articles today. He barely got to use his red pen on any of them.”

Lena laughed above her, watching the careful brushstrokes. “He must’ve been so disappointed.”

“He seemed a little proud, actually. I don’t think he called me ‘Ponytail’ once after that.”

“Making it big then, hm?”

“One article at a time,” Kara agreed, leaning her head sideways to lay a kiss on Lena’s arm. “Could you go change into something comfortable? Easy to wash?”

“Do we have plans tonight, Ms. Danvers?”

“You’ll find out after you get changed, Ms. Luthor.”

* * *

Lena came back in a pair of sleep shorts and a nearly worn out tee, the MIT logo barely visible on it from the years of wear.

Where Kara had been painting the sunset, there were now matching easels and stools, a palette on each one, and a small cup of brushes on a table between.

Kara held out a glass of red wine and Lena took it, thanking her with a kiss.

“Hi.” She took Lena’s other hand, playing with her fingers, smiling when Lena laid a kiss on the back of her hand too.

“Hi. Are we both painting tonight?”

“If you want to? You always seem so fascinated when I paint, and I,” she took a deep breath, “wanted to share that with you.”

“The proper word is entranced, Kara.” She took her seat, setting her glass of wine down on the table with the brushes, picking one out at random. “You always look beautiful, but when you’re concentrating on your art, it’s something else entirely.” Kara looked down and blushed.

“Let’s, um, you know, the paintings,” she deflected.

“Of course,” she said, letting it go without her usual teasing, just brushing a hand over Kara’s knee.

* * *

 

“Softer strokes, Lena,” Kara directed her brushstrokes, standing behind her the way Lena had when she’d first arrived, one arm wrapped loosely around her waist. “Clouds are soft and,” she cast around for the word, “floofy most of the time.”

“Floofy,” she laughed, “is that even a word?”

“It is, and it’s a good word!”

“Name some ‘floofy’ things then, I need to know what counts as ‘floofy’ versus what things count as ‘fluffy’.”

Kara snorted, taking Lena’s hand to direct her brush.

“Fluffy things are like pancakes and bread and that one blanket that you always say gives you static but it’s the first one you grab when we lay down for movie night.”

“It’s wool, and it’s warm, and I always forget,” she pouted, tilting her head back to Kara’s chest. “I want to do the shadows next, do I need a new brush, or?”

“Just mix a little of the purple in here and stir it in like I showed you before.”

“Okay.” She sighed at herself as the paint dripped over the palette onto her leg, smiling gratefully when Kara wiped it off with a towel. “So what counts as floofy then? Clouds, what else?”

“Clouds, Pomeranians, huskies, chows…”

“Most breeds of fuzzy dogs then.”

“And kittens! And that blanket that I always go for when we’re going to bed because it’s soft like a cloud.”

“Clouds are just water, you know that, right? If you touch them they just feel wet.”

“Soft like a cloud looks.” She pointed at a spot between the clouds and the sky on the painting. “Blend the colors a little bit to soften them up a little bit.” She waited for Lena to finish it before she leaned down on top of her. “You know what else is floofy?”

“Hm?”

Kara grinned, trying to smother her laughter. “Your bedhead in the mornings.”

“It is not,” Lena gasped, spinning around on the stool to face Kara. “Take it back.” She wielded her paintbrush like a sword, following a giggling Kara around the apartment. “Take it back, Kara…”

“Never.”

Lena leapt at her, flourishing the paintbrush to land a streak on Kara’s face.

“That’s not how you’re supposed to use the brushes,” she laughed, wiping the mark away. “You know two can play at that game, right?” She sped back to the easels, grabbing one of the thicker brushes, paint dripping off the end.

“That’s not fair, Kara,” she held a hand up to try to block her, smiling so widely her cheeks hurt, “I was just defending myself from the slanderous assertion that-”

“That your hair is soft, cloudlike and floofy in the mornings?”

“Yes.” She and Kara circled each other, paintbrushes at the ready. “My hair is voluminous and dignified in the mornings.”

“Floofy,” Kara swung the brush threateningly, “and poofy,” she swung it again, this time a fleck of paint landing on Lena’s cheek. “Oops…”

“‘Oops’ is right, Supergirl,” she smirked, taking a running leap at Kara, landing in her arms, her brush painting down Kara’s nose. “Dignified,” she pecked her lips.

“Poofy,” Kara said, returning the kiss.

“Voluminous,” she said with another kiss, eyebrow raised to see if Kara would continue.

“Floofy,” she repeated with a grin, both of them breaking into laughter.

“Thank you for tonight,” she murmured, nuzzling against Kara’s paint splattered nose, “teaching me. Even if you did insult my hair.”

“Floofy and poofy are not insults.” She leaned in for a longer kiss, her paintbrush falling to the floor as she moved to hold Lena more securely. “I happen to like your bedhead,” she said brightly

“You’d better.”


End file.
